


The Boy In Red (Cover Art)

by justaddgigi



Series: The Sum of its  Parts (Cover Art) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for 'The Boy In Red' by Kouri Arashi. Made with the author's permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy In Red (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy in Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720951) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/lFuCW3A8DgkOGO_29uOZdTehuheGIC_-FcV2lGo7VjkNPy2rSxpnxG44O39k7VqRobubWXUJJtggnkENfc1PIYkcD2S-kMh78mFrG12SxhCL9mMsfd0sixoKZc0_VNPoDveuLLxdQdfwjSgxXaaAL_w7cdO9flasdkE1tJ7JacEvNDeezP7Mp8uqL90V2L5cC6aj3G0GbQdhZufqZw4svo-qTHUMX8zf33LI-n_29dRAUL-AxVh1WQDvwollnhzeGPx3hpdgyhtj4CoKSUQsEwddy0wKzzSOK6HoLFOLD1dHcQd9f21M5cEHKqnW1HSBmdywORpHifYYiFCexPaxsOt2s2cFMQcKGUwxMuuB6KlXPPIq5gNGNiYH1K5-gi7DN4UqP1HfVJKyVPgQcoYZHIyZJAUGn23lZVN5A5xeCCSpeZQFDOxCS-Uutq63yg7YVGAkwWKUblmoTT76iIqYH12BARnGsuH6Jl2ICAgG49Cd0401uNCj0v_GDreDcgVeMwYsYRmEQmZ_M9jOB3IrBl263z9WewXL7pN8RKSFEVuhaIPKQjmQmn2RW0Zive3Z3jsZ=w409-h563-no)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on [tumblr.](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com) You can find other art (including others in this series) on my [site](http://gigikiersten.com) as well.


End file.
